Thunderbirds Episode 1 Highway Freeway (Made Up)
by Jameseyhowe14
Summary: 1st ever thunderbirds story


Episode 1 Highway Freeway

It was 1:30 p.m. at Tracy Island and Scott Tracy had just woken up and had walked into the lounge to find his father and brothers having a late lunch morning Scott said Alan or should I say good afternoon Scott Scott himself sat down don't you have a go at me Alan he said looking at Alan we got back at 4:30 a.m. this morning and you were sleeping like a baby everybody laughed except for Alan he just sat there crestfallen nobody knew where international rescuer based The Famous Five Thunderbirds everybody new however what they were like fast dependable and brilliant

Anyway on either side of the world on a motorway in England 52 year old tanker driver Colin Cresswell was driving his truck and tanker across the North West of England he had been driving for a number of hours already and was feeling very tired but his radio was keeping him company come in Colin said the radio Colin responded come in Craig the radio responded Colin it's coming to the end of your shift you've nearly used up all of your driving hours today and you'll have to find somewhere to park for the night Colin then replied back I'm nearly there don't worry I haven't forgotten I'm 65 minutes away from my delivery point I've got 2 hours remaining of driving time I can make it and then after that I will rest for the evening and for the rest of the day on either end of the radio was Craig Cresswell Colin's younger brother well not that much younger there is only about 4 or 5 years between them ok Colin you do that but make sure you get that rest I am only reminding you because I care.

Back at Tracy Island Scott Tracy hadn't even got dressed yet he was sat round doodling apart from that and watching Alan and Gordon playing video games yes and aquanaut against an astronaut who will come out on top who knows Virgil was starting his next painting as Scott was still sat around he was getting very bored so he decided to go and take a shower and set off for that.

Back in the North West of England tanker driver Colin Cresswell was nearly at his destination another 45 minutes had past since he was speaking to his brother on the radio however trouble and danger was about to become true the nightmare that Craig had would come true Colin was getting more tired he was driving and his eyes were rolling a little bit they were closing he was beginning to daze that daze saw him go into a sleep not a deep sleep but almost a deep sleep however it was the radio that woke him backup but it was too late as soon as Colin woke up bang and knock on the side of the tanker the tanker had hit a car clipping it and then another bang there was a bridge coming up right up close to Colin's destination but the damage was now very deep in the tanker and another bank Colin could feel his truck and tanker rolling over and that it did Colin reached for his radio pressing the button Craig help I'm in danger the truck and tanker it's rolling over Craig replied back quickly Colin whereabouts are you come in Colin reply back quickly but it was too late the tanker disconnected itself from Colin's truck the truck then crashed and rolled over on its side with Colin still in and the trailer burst into flames there was another bang and the danger wasn't over the highly flammable liquid that Colin had been transporting was now pouring onto the road of the bridge and below the bridge was another motorway Road they had other cars vans trucks driving down it both ways if any of that liquid got onto people it could seriously affect their health Colin was knocked out by the crash Craig his brother kept on calling the radio but it was no good now there were two things that Craig would have to do 1 call the police and tell them what had happened and 2 call international rescue however he did number 2 first by calling international rescue on any frequency you can get hold of.

Up in space watching the world spin around slowly listening out for any distress calls was John Tracy in Thunderbird 5 it's been quite quiet said John to himself but as he was about to grab himself a snack a distress call came in from a very distressed Craig Cresswell Craig told John what had happened and pretty much soon after people were coming in calling international rescue with the same details John straight away called Tracy Island and Jeff called the boys back in the lounge Jeff give the boys the details of the emergency but there was somebody missing where was Scott in fact just the last minute Scott had heard on his radio from his bedroom and ensuite bathroom just as he was about to have a shower the call from his father he rushed back in dressed in some shorts and a very colourful t-shirt that left Alan laughing anyway it was time for another rescue for the Thunderbirds it was certainly Thunderbirds Are Go.

Scott was the 1st to take off in Thunderbird 1 Virgil Gordon and Brains also set off a few minutes later in Thunderbird 2 carrying him pod 3 different machines that would help them with the rescue it was now time to see what would happen during the rescue back in the North West of England the crowds were at a standstill the police has arrived and closed up the roads as they were now dangerous too dangerous to use as there was that flammable liquid mostly all over the bridge going both ways the tanker was setting on fire the smell was awful and nobody could move anywhere so people were stuck for the time being until the situation got resolved anyway about an hour later Thunderbird 1 arrived to huge cheers of applause everybody clapped as Thunderbird 1 landed for everybody it was a treat to see the Thunderbirds in action as Scott activated Thunderbird 1's thrusters he landed and straight away called Tracy Island I've arrived at and it looks pretty bad said Scott there's a small fire which could turn nasty and the liquid is everywhere it's going to be a big job for us don't worry son said Jeff Thunderbird 2 should be around pretty soon they set off a few minutes after you so it shouldn't be that long and that was true as soon as Thunderbird 2 arrived they flew into a puff of smoke as the fire was beginning to really start making the situation more dangerous but as Scott was landing Thunderbird 1 he saw a person crawling out of a damaged vehicle that person was of course Colin Cresswell Colin has woken up he had a massive cut over his head he was shaking quite badly and he couldn't move his left arm which felt broken as soon as he saw Thunderbird 1 Land he waived his right arm which cought Scott's attention and Scott reported on his radio father I seen a person looking distressed badly injured so badly injured he has a cut on his forehead a huge cut on his forehead and he's holding his left arm I think that's the man that John reported I'm gonna go down talk to the emergency services and then I'm going to get that man and get him to safety as quick as I can Scott then got out of Thunderbird 1 and using his hover bike went over 2 the emergency services where they were based the situation was becoming more stressful for the police as more people were stuck they couldn't move anywhere Scott flew over on his hoverbike over to the police and told them about the injured man who was of course Colin Cresswell only Scott didn't know that yet anyway as Scott told them Scott then flew off on his hoverbike back to Thunderbird 1 and he then pulled out an attachment to his hoverbike it was like a bed that was for injured people Scott quickly attached it and flew over to the injured man who was Colin Cresswell.

Colin opened up his eyes as Scott came across hiya buddy said Scott you look in a pretty bad way that cut doesn't look great how does your arm feel Colin replied not great I'm afraid I've got a headache my arm feels like it's broken and of course you know about the cut on my forehead well don't worry said Scott the emergency services are on their way we're going to have you up and out of here and we're going to take care of the liquid that's all over ok said Colin but be careful that liquid is very dangerous if it gets on your skin.

Luckily enough as Scott was helping Colin onto his hoverbike Thunderbird 2 was landing and now was the second part of the rescue cleaning up and putting out the fire of the tanker and the liquid and making sure that bridge was safe to use again Virgil after landing went and got changed into a special fire outfit he then got into the firefly the special rescue vehicle for putting out fires and moving burnt rubble and pod 3 opened and out came the firefly straight away as soon as Virgil drove towards the fire and the huge flames even he could feel the heat coming through wow he said the heat it's unbearable it's like being in a hot country only worse Scott watched on as his brother set himself up to put out the fire Virgil got ready he aimed for the main flames and shot out the special liquid that the Firefly used to put out the fires 1st time lucky once again the fire was put out extinguished leaving crowds cheering and clapping next it was down to Gordon to come out with the next machine which would clearaway most of the flammable liquid after that the job was done and both Thunderbirds 1 and 2 could fly back to Tracy Island job done rest and recuperate for the next emergency call.

A few hours later Colin Cresswell within Hospital and he had a visitor at his bedside it was his brother Craig both brothers spoke as Colin would go on to make a full recovery but I think it's but I think his time as a tanker driver would be coming to an end anyway Thunderbirds 1 and 2 arrived back of Tracy Island as Scott Virgil and Gordon arrived back Alan went over to Scott great job Scott I suppose now you can get that shower and maybe join us in the pool and that is exactly what Scott did he had earned it

End Of Episode


End file.
